Field of the Invention
This invention relates to arbor assemblies for rotary mowers and more particularly to an arbor assembly including a driven shaft or spindle which is adapted to support at its lower end a mower blade subassembly and to interchangeably support at its upper end any one of a plurality of pulley subassemblies.